The present invention relates to a container for receiving therein an electric device having at least two leads, particularly usable as a thermoplastic resin tape-shaped carrier container having recesses for containing respectively electric devices such as integrated circuit chips.
In the prior art, a recess of a container for containing an electric device has a pair of projections projecting from a bottom of the recess to restrain a movement of the electric device in the recess.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container for receiving therein an electric device, by which container the electric device is stably and correctly held on the container.
According to the present invention, a container for receiving therein an electric device including a body in which an electric circuit or element such as semiconductor element, capacitor element, resister element, electrically connecting wire, micro-processor or the like is contained, and at least two leads projecting from the body and connected electrically to the electric circuit or element, comprises, a recess for receiving therein the electric device, including a bottom area and a top opening area for insertion of the electric device through the top opening area into the recess, and a pair of projections for restraining a movement of the electric device in a first direction perpendicular to a second direction directed from the top opening area toward the bottom area, wherein the projections of the pair have respective support surfaces facing to each other in the first direction, and a distance between the support surfaces of the pair in the first direction decreases in the second direction in such a manner that each of the support surfaces contacts simultaneously the electric device to prevent the electric device from moving in the first direction.
Since the distance between the support surfaces of the pair facing to each other in the first direction decreases gradually in the second direction or the support surfaces of the pair facing to each other in the first direction are tapered in the second direction in such a manner that each of the support surfaces simultaneously contacts the electric device, that is, one of the support surfaces contacts the electric device while or simultaneously with that another one of the support surfaces contacts the electric device, to prevent the electric device from moving in the first direction, the electric device is stably and correctly held and positioned between the tapered support surfaces of the pair without requiring an accurate dimensional control of a shape of the recess. As a matter of course, an upper distance between the support surfaces of the pair is larger than a width of portions of the electric device to be contacted respectively with the support surfaces, and a lower distance between the support surfaces of the pair is smaller than the width of the portions of the electric device to be contacted respectively with the support surfaces.
If the support surfaces of the pair are formed in such a manner that each of the support surfaces of the pair simultaneously contact the body of the electric device, and the support surfaces of the pair are prevented from contacting the leads, an excessive stress or strain of the leads is prevented while the electric device is stably and correctly held between the support surfaces of the pair. It is preferable for preventing the excessive stress or strain of the leads that the projections of the pair are formed in such a manner that the projections of the pair are prevented from contacting the leads when the electric device is prevented by the support surfaces of the pair from moving in the first direction.
It is preferable that the container further comprises another pair of projections for restraining the movement of the electric device in a third direction perpendicular to the second direction and different from the first direction, and the projections of the another pair have respective support surfaces facing to each other in the third direction so that the movement of the electric device in the third direction is limited between the support surfaces of the another pair each of which faces to the electric device in the third direction. It is preferable for preventing an excessive stress or strain of the electric device that the support surfaces of the another pair are formed in such a manner that a clearance is formed between the electric device and at least one of the support surfaces of the another pair in the third direction when the movement of the electric device in the third direction is limited between the support surfaces of the another pair. A distance between the support surfaces of the another pair in the third direction may decrease gradually in the second direction.
It is preferable for preventing the excessive stress or strain of the leads that the support surfaces of the another pair are formed in such a manner that the support surfaces of the another pair are prevented from contacting the leads when one of the support surfaces of the another pair is allowed to contact the body of the electric device so that the movement of the electric device is limited in the third direction, and/or that the projections of the another pair are formed in such a manner that the projections of the another pair are prevented from contacting the leads when the movement of the electric device in the third direction is limited between the support surfaces of the another pair.
It is preferable that rigidities of the support surfaces of the pair and the support surfaces of the another pair are sufficient small for allowing each of the support surfaces of the pair and each of the support surfaces of the another pair to simultaneously contact the electric device so that the electric device is restrained from moving in the first and third directions. If the support surfaces of the pair are tapered in the second direction so that each of the support surfaces of the pair simultaneously contacts an outer peripheral corner of the body to bear a weight of the electric device and to prevent the electric device from moving in the first direction, a damage of the leads, that is, the excessive strain and stress of the lead is securely prevented, and an accurate dimensional control of a shape of outer surface areas of the body to be contacted with the support surfaces is not necessary.
If the projections of the pair may have respective reverse surfaces being opposite to each other in the first direction and extending in the second direction as reverse surfaces relative to the support surfaces of the pair, it is preferable for preventing the excessive strain and stress of the lead that the projections of the pair are formed in such a manner that at least one of the reverse surfaces is prevented from contacting the lead when the support surfaces simultaneously contacts the electric device to prevent the electric device from moving in the first direction.
An angle between the second direction and one of the support surfaces or each of the support surfaces decreases in a fourth direction directed from the bottom area toward the top opening area, that is, in a direction opposite to the second direction.
One of the support surfaces facing to each other in the first direction may extend substantially parallel to the depth direction while another one of the support surfaces extend obliquely to the depth direction to form the tapered support surfaces facing to each other in the first direction.